Nempo
"Let me show you why you should be afraid of the dark..." -Nempo, after appearing in the middle of a sith camp out of stealth. "Light, Dark, the force cares nothing for your morals." -Nempo, said to the council as a padawan. "I've made a promise, I will not let the light fade..." - Nempo to a very surprised looking friend. Nempo at a glance "I am what you see here, there is little point to pretend otherwise." Character Summary Nempo is a gray jedi within the jedi organization known as Force Academy. He is known to use unorthadox methods and acting in an 'un-jedi like manner'. A quiet individual that talks with a voice that is almost a whisper but somehow manages to be heard above even the loudest of noise or the most talkative of crowds when desired. Upon leaving Alpheridies he took up calling himself simply Nempo. Only his closest friends know his true name and that is just the way he likes it. He was taken to a jedi conclave upon Obroa-Skai at a young age. While learning there he was watched carefully by the council for having dark tendancies. After time it was understood that he was naturally gray in his attitude and mindset. Though the council tried to convince him against he, he persued Juyo. When the Empire and Republic signed the treaty, life continued on Obroa-Skai mostly as it did. Untill one of the sith lords found out that ancient force relics were housed at the conclave and attacked it in full force. Durring the attack, and subsequent evacuation, his lethality against enemy force users proved immense. He lost all of his close friends in the attack however and carries things to remind him of them from then on. Their deaths haunt him, blaming them on his weakness. The ship he left in was captured by an Interductor of the Empire, shortly there after Republic cruisers found and attacked the ship. Durring the combat he made his escape. Using hit and run tactics and instilling fear in the lesser crewmembers he managed to find and slay three sith and disable the shields protecting the forward weapon systems. The Interductor was forced to leave the battle and Nempo escaped in an escape pod. He took heavy wounds that took time to heal but earned accolades by both the jedi and republic for his actions. Spending time on Tython before the peace was truely fraying, he made some aquaintenceships that helped him regain some of his humanity. He trained daily, determined to become stronger. Even his aquaintences eventually saw him as something darker than the norm. Durring these years his only constant companion truely was the force spirit of his dear friend Tera, who lost her life when Obroa-Skai was attacked Appearance A tall willowy figure that seems cloaked in darkness. Pale skin from hiding from direct light in heavy robes for so long, including a hood that is almost always up to hide his face. Even with his hood down one would see his 'eyes' wrapped by a headband or a force mask covoring his face. If not covored by a mask the left side of his face shows a scar that a headband cannot covor. The scar arcing from the left side of his forehead and continueing down the side of his face to end near the left side of his chin. His robes are large and billowy, designed to catch and cast shadows and obscure his form in combat. Around his right wrist can be seen an amber beaded necklace wrapped many times over around it with a starburst pendant made frome silver hanging from it, blood stains the necklace still. Occasionally peaking out from under the sleaves of his robe can be seen leather from a cortosis bracer on his left arm, it is pure enough to knock a lightsaber out of action for two minutes. A double bladed saber hangs off his left hip. Personality Nempo is a strategist, looking ahead several moves he always seems to mentally be steps ahead of those around him. He tends to live life as if it was a giant dejarik game, wich at times can make him seem uncaring or downright cold-hearted. He protects his friends and his beliefs with his life and when he makes a promise you know it is as good as done, but he also has quite a darker side. He would sacrifice an entire world if he had to, to ensure the republic wins the war. To date no one has shown enough interest in him to see if he has a warm side that goes beyond the trust and genuine friendship he extends to a select few. History "To know where you come from, is to know where you are going. This is as true of planets and empires as it is of people." Home A place Nempo can barely remember, is Alpheridies. The adopted homeworld for the miraluka. Even in a race where everyone was a force sensative, he stood out. Not for his ability with controlling it but for his innate gift for channeling the force on instinct. Nempo was known for altering the world in his imidiate vicinity, causing shadows to appear when nothing was there to cast it or deepening existing ones. Very much a watcher of life even at such a young age. This was the start of what eventually became his hobby of watching people act and getting habits down, a good gift to have in one that would eventually become a shadow opperative. A jedi watchman came for him at the age of 3, he has never stepped foot on his home soil since. As his family knew that the jedi could provide for him a better form of training to control this gift, a gift that the watchman who had found him said was much stronger than expected in one so young. Obroa-Skai Upon arriving on this planet, the first thing Nempo noticed was the various races, being so young it was a new experience. However he was also quick to learn of the harshness of children, having no eyes made him a target for taunts and teasing whenever he was outside of the conclave. The way shadows seemed to cling to him made other children within the conclave unsettled around him. Even so, he found a small circle of friends that accepted him. Tera Strilite - Human girl with a heart of gold, the closest thing Nempo had to a best friend. She was quite sensative to other's pain, trying to ease minds and use the force to ease aches and pains. From childhood into their teens these two were known to stay up late under the stars talking about anything and everything. Very possibly the only person to ever really know who Nempo is. Kerena Jerieson - A human girl that barely had enough force sensativity to be at the conclave. It was later decided that she was inable to be a full jedi, she just didn't feel the force strongly enough. She had decided to join the local trooper base and trained with them after she became a teen. A bit of a wild child with a fierce amount of loyalty. She used to yell at the local town kids for sayign racial slurs at Nempo for being a miraluka Derak Vleasair - Human boy, son of a smugler that regularly brought news and various supplies to the conclave. When Derak was 8 his father was killed by pirates, but his father's partner got away with him. The first place they went was to the conclave for repairs, Derak was given a place to stay and grew up alongside the padawan there. Very much a scoundrel, but a good guy. Always trying to get people to play pazaak with him and regularly pestering Nempo to relax and have fun Shera Nwealei - Twi'lekk girl that was a bit of a pessimist but was very gracefull. She enjoyed dancing and would regularly drag the others into dancing with her. Usually the first to say the worst case senario but always hoped for the best. Nempo would catch her dancing instead of training often but never told anyone. While dancing she seemed to be completely free and happy, so he left her have her time free of the stress training can cause J'onz Lequal - Twi'lekk boy, very much a knight in mindset. If something needed done he was the first to volunteer and always tried to do what was right. He had a chivalric mindset and would do his best to inspire others to new hieghts. Despite not being completely comfortable around Nempo, the two had a very collaborative friendship. A padawan is born Nempo had a focus that is uncommon, without friends or puppy love that distracts children commonly he was able to get things down very quickly. The weapon master of the conclave here watched his progress and proposed to the council that this particular initiate be allowed to take the tests despite being only 11. He made his first saber there easily, however no crystals would answer his call. After nearly a week of meditation he approached the weapon master that had sponsored him on this problem. Despite it being against protocal, Master Zarchovi showed the young Nempo how to create a synthetic crystal out of your own power. It took time but eventually he did make his own crystal, and to the surprise of everyone it was a deep violet in colour. He was later asked by the councel about the code, to be able to recite it and then to querry the meaning of it. He recited it perfectly, however the meanings he took from it were very neutral in outlook. This disterbed a good many of the councel, however the weapon master merely smiled. The young boy showed a decidedly neutral outlook and was tested by being taken to a known darkside nexus, and then to a known lightside nexus. At both locations Nempo was virtually unaffected despite the masters with him feeling the demoralizing effects of the dark side while at that nexus. Here seemed to be a truely genuine neutral creature, and without fear by the look at how causually the child explored the area of both nexus locations. After this, they accepted him as a padawan, though many of the councel were not comfortable about it. Master Zarchovi The zabrak took nempo as his padawan imidiately. Taught him weapons play, strategy, tactics, and the various forms of lightsaber combat. Zarchovi was a harsh master however, regularly taking his young padawan out of the conclave into high elevations to make it hard for the young miraluka to breath so the training would be doubly hard. As Nempo became a teen, Zarchovi upped the training considerably. Relentlessly drilling the padawan to the point that he would break bones and still be forced to continue. Despite the draconian methods, it was done with a kind of fatherly love. He knew Nempo could take it, and was destined to excel in his chosen course. So he drilled the young man hard, pushing him to his limits over and over again. Nempo got to the point he was able to be nothing but a blur in combat, moving so fast you would swear you were fighting a master and not some lowly padawan. As Nempo grew into his late teens, he was able to hold his ground against the weapon master. It was durring this time that Zarchovi began training him in a form that had begun to be developed. Zarchovi was unable to reach the speeds required for this form despite being it's creator. However Nempo was fast enough, in actually he was faster than expected. The form, unnamed as of this time, seemed to be a perfect match for Nempo. His ability to create and expand shadows seemed to flow with the movements making him an elusive target the likes of wich has never been seen. It was after one of these sessions that Nempo Finally beat Zarchovi, the weapon master smiled up at his pupil with pride. This memory is one of the few that will last in Nempo's mind forever. Destruction of Obroa-Skai Half a year after Nempo turned 20, the Sith attacked Obroa-Skai. It happened in the middle of the night, ships, ground troops, it was an entire battalion released on one conclave specificly to destroy them all and to capture the relics found there. Obroa-Skai has long been the resting place of ancient relics of the jedi, somehow a sith lord found out about this and ordered a fleet to take whatever they could find. In this fighting, the temple lost almost all of it's council members. A good many padawan were evacuated but others were not so lucky. Master Zarchovi and his personally trained knights held them off at the main gate for over two hours. When they finally managed to kill him there were enough bodies of dead sith that corpses were stack two to three bodies thick across the ground. Nempo and his friends got cut off from the other padawan and were forced to find an alternate ship. Derak's father's ship was located in the hanger at the time, and they made a run for it. Nempo got cut off from his friends. By the time he managed to find them again, they were pinned down in a hallway. Both of his twi'lekk friends were dead and Kerena was wounded. He managed to cut a path to his remaining friends, but with so many enemies around they needed a diversion. Nempo stayed behind to give them time, dealing with the remaining sith himself while they got away. Unfortunately, the sith got to the hanger first. Derak was gunned down, as was Kerena, the two of them managed to kill the two sith that had waited in ambush. Tera was mortaly wounded inthe resulting fight aswell but she did not go down yet. By the time Nempo caught up with them only Tera was still alive, she kept the fact she was dying from him and had him start the flight sequence. After they were in space, Tera finally told him. Her last breath was a plea that he remain true to himself, that he remain the good person that she knew he was. He made that promise as she breathed her last. In one night, he lost everything he cared about. From this point on in his life, he kept the galaxy at a lightsaber's length away from him. Flight from destruction The shuttle flight was a lonely one for Nempo...inside were the bodies of Derak, Kerena, and Tera. However, it did not remain lonely for long. An interdictor class ship captured his shuttle aswell as a few others. Using his natural gift for stealth, he evaded detection. While the others got snatched from their shuttles. His hiding did not get him very far as he practicly bumped into a sith that punched out at sensing someone so close, catching him in the face and knocking him out cold. When Nempo finally came to, he found himself in a holding cell. He did nothave to wait for long before learning that he was about to become the next prisoner to be tortured. The officer in charge tortured him with the cells force field for many moments. Nempo took it in a way the man did not expect, he laughed as if the whole ordeal didn't phase him. It obviously hurt like hell but he just bared it, determined to not give his torturer the pleasure. Then a stroke of luck happened as two foray class republic cruisers dropped out of hyperspace and fired upon the interdictor. The initial barrage shorted out the containment field, and Nempo took that moment for all it was worth. Jumping out and attacking the man with everythign he had. The two of them punched and kicked, rolled and faught with everything they had. Nempo eventually killed the man by snapping his neck. Before leaving the room he grabbed his things...as well as the weapons the things they had looted off of his friends. Sneaking off into the hallways he saw the cruisers in one of the windows and felt a joy and hope that was crushed by the earlier attack. However...he also felt the cries of the dead demanding vengence. He snuck around in stealth for awhile, coming across two sith in a hallway. Coming out of stealth he cut the one's head off, the second he disarmed and threatened the man with a prophecy. That all of the dead will fuel the spirit of vengence to avenge them, after proclaiming this he vanished right infront of the man using a force generated stealth field. The sith ran for his life thinking a ghost was on the ship. This story made it's way through the ranks rapidly while Nempo made his way to the command deck. Occasionally coming out of stealth to kill various people to keep the chaos and fear running free on the forward part of the ship. Eventually he made his way to the forward comand deck where the frontal shield generator was located. All the while the battle raged between the three ships. On the deck were three sith, each a combat veteran. Nempo waded in with two sabers lit, two of the sith battled him while the third continued to monitor the controls figuring they could handle it. He proved resistant to their force powers and easily their better fighter, however they cut off angles and forced him into corners. While one of them lined him up for a blast of forcelightning, he also hit the other sith fighting Nempo. Nempo managed to shrug off most of it but the sith he was paired off against wasn't so lucky, getting fried by his own ally. Fighting this opponant did not take long as he obviously was not much of a saber user. The last sith was forced to enguage him, a long fight erupted as two equals battled it out. When the lights flickered from a recoil of an attack, the sith made his one and only mistake, taking his eyes off of Nempo. Nempo made the distraction count and ended the sith's life. After collecting the three sith sabers, he also collected the sith's mask, then destroyed the control panels. As the shields covoring the front portion of the ship went down the ship was taking heavy damage. Nempo jumped into an escape pod and hoped for the best. All of this was too much for him...torture then non stop fighting for so many hours...he passed out, covored in the blood of his enemies. The trip to Tython One of the two foray class cruiser's eventually found him. The crew found him covored in blood, with several sith sabers and masks on his person. He was labeled a hero despite being the only survivor from the people they took. The republic soldiers gave him the nickname Crimson Star due to them finding him unexpectedly and totally covored with blood. Nempo was exeptionally quiet and withdrawn the entire trip to Tython, the soldiers and jedi onboard found him to be depressed or inconsolable with the loss of that day. His journey to Tython was unneventfull...and sullen. Upon landing at Tython he was given accolades and a star of honor for his actions in that battle. But all it did was remind him of his own innability to keep the few friends he had...safe. Wich led to his brooding and quiet nature. Six months before treaty's end In the Tython enclave most survivors of Obroa-Skai eventually found there way to the same dormatory wing. Here he met an odd collection that he has had repeated contact with, a few were also from Obroa-Skai. He considers them aquaintences mostly...not willing to invest in friendships even at this time, five years after the destruction. Starships "I am not known for my ability to pilot. Truly I prefer to fight with my own body. However the mark of a good warrior is to show ability with all weapons, even those he is not the best at." Force Innovations "Only a fool fails to improve upon the past. It is our duty to improve ourselves and the concepts that have come before our time. To best honor our forebearers, we must use what they have learned to uncover a deeper understanding of the Force." True Invisibility Now, using the force to mimic a stealth field generator is nothing new. But causing shadows to enlarge and sound within this force bubble to be totally silenced is. He quickly became a master at sneaking around behind enemy lines. This use of the force is true invisibility as even the heat signature is obscurried by the force. If one uses a force mask or blinder while using this ability you become undetectable even to other force users. It took him time to find the trick, but even running at top speed does not interupt the effect. The trick of this ability is becoming one with the flow of the force in the area. If the connection is in true balance the user hardly expends any effort at all in keeping it going. Force Targetting Using the force sight that miraluka have, he learned how to enhance it farther. By enhancing it in combat it shows the aura of the target as their movements and force usage flows within their bodies. This knowledge shows weak spots on the person's body aswell as within their force defense. By paying attention to this he is able to attack from an opponent's weak side repeatedly as the weakness shifts. Such rapid information is usually impossible for a sentient mind to visually que but the miraluka are used to their vision. With training they can increase the ability of the force sight to be incredibly accurate and in minute detail. Eventually one can see shatterlines across surfaces that would otherwise be invisible without any extra effort at all. Gen'Ei Form Otherwise known as the form of the phantom. It is a variant of Juyo. Juyo being an incomplete form left Nempo with ideas on how to finish it. Practitioners that attempt such a thing do so at their own risk, as a failure to complete it properly ends in death while out in the field. With his own style of fighting he developed juyo into an attack form that made use of such speed that a person's body would blur perminently while fighting. Attacks by users of this fighting form can come so fast that the saber and arm will seem to disapear and reapear with the speeds involved. The shadows of ones own cloak can be used with the blurr effect to make it appear as though a practitioner was standing in multiple places at the same time. Quite a disorienting tactic to use against those unprepared. The strain this puts on the body however is not for the untested. It took him years to learn how to channel the force properly in bursts of power so that he did not burn up his own body. The form requires a person to fill their body to the point of bursting with force laced energy, channeling the emotions of combat. A side effect of using your opponent's own energy against them means that the more people a practitioner faces, the faster and longer they can fight before burning themselves up. With constant training it is possible for someone to learn how to use this form for extended periods of time with no risk of injury to themselves. As it stands, only Nempo practices this form. It draws heavily from both the light and dark energies of the force. Making it dangerous for anyone to use, as a lightside jedi is at risk of falling...a darkside jedi is at risk of rising. It is a form dedicated to both sides of the force in perfect balance. Arsenal "No weapon is as elegant, or as leathal, as that of the lightsaber. However, only an arrogant fool would believe that it is all you need. Our most deadly weapon is our mind, and you must use it or die from your lack of discipline." Lightsabers He has quite the collection of these, most only keep the one they use. Maybe keep a second or third on the mantle. Nempo carries Final Guardian with him at all times. The others are only on his person if they are needed for a mission, or if he is not planning on coming back. Final Judgement Nempo's first saber still serves him well, built solidly but upgraded over the years aswell. It emits a dark purple beam. The saber itself was designed with offense in mind, as such the blade it forms is volitile in nature and exeptionally strong. A synthetic crystal, a krayt dragon pearl, and a stygium crystal form the focus crystals within this blade. The unstable nature of a synthetic gem paired with the raw power a krayt dragon pearl can give a blade, makes for a superheated and violently pulsing beam. The stygium crystal enhances the stealth capabilities of Nempo. Named for the finality of a saber attack. Nempo vowed to make the sith lord responsible for the attack on Obroa-Skai pay for it with his life. A vow he eventually does carry out years after the attack. Guardian Spirit This saber was the first and only saber built by a childhood friend of Nempo's by the name of Tera Strilite. The saber is built for defense and he has left it as such despite upgrading the components several times over the years. Emitting a light purple blade that is wider than usual, making deflecting blaster shots or other attacks much easier. He took the blade from Tera when she died after the fall of the conclave on Obroa-Skai. Nempo occasionally feels the presence of his old friend, her aura, while wielding this weapon. The hand holding the saber occasionally feels as though it is being guided by an outside force to deflect attacks. Final Guardian This is not so much another saber as it is a modification of existing sabers. After training with 'Freedom Reigns' he eventualy found ways to take a double bladed saber and turn it into an engine of pure carnage with his specialized style of combat. Using attacks as a means of defense with the large hit area. Because of his unwillingness to part with Tera's lightsaber, he modified it to connect to his own. Creating a double bladed saber out of two individual sabers. The connection is not hard and fast, they can still be seperated into two single working sabers if he so desires it. Even in this combined state, the presence of his friend can be felt. Malicious Intent The name of this saber is carved into the side of the hilt in an old sith dialect. Taken off of his first sith kill, he has left it exactly as it was found. A memory of the inevitable fate of all those that follow the path of the dark side. It still emits a red beam and has allowed him to pose as sith or fallen jedi on countless missions. Letting him sneak into places others would be inable. Courageous Spirit Just holding this saber is enough to evoke images of the original owner, a hero's medal still adorns the one end of the saber. It belonged to Nempo's master, the Weapon Master of the Obroa-Skai conclave, Master Zarchovi. The saber was still in the hands of the dead master when he went back to the conclave a year after it fell. The blade emits a bright blue beam and reminds nempo of his early sparring matches with his master on the snowy mountain peaks around the conclave. Those matches are some of the few happy times in his long life that he still remembers, locked away in a forgotten part of his heart. The saber was damaged having a roof collapse on it so he used pieces from a sith's saber to repair it. Freedom Reigns A double bladed saber he built from pieces of dead comrads weapons. Most of it came from a heavy repeater used by a trooper cadet by the name of Kerena Jerieson and the grips came from a blaster owned and modified by Derak Vleasair. Two friends that also died in the attack on Obroa-Skai, he kept their weapons for years and built the saber to honour them at the suggestion from a friend. Both sides emit silver beams. In the making of this saber he promised to try and live a good life in their memory. Smoke Bombs Now, in an era of high technology people tend to under estimate such primitive distraction methods. The smoke that is released by these bombs contains an ionized powder that renders sensors inert. A droid cought in the smoke cloud is rendered effectively blind to the outside world for several minutes. This effect also happens to sensors within armor and masks. Giving such 'primative' devices a rather strong offensive use. Infra red vission cannot penetrate the cloud, to 3d rendering from certain security cameras it shows up as a solid. If the powder is imbued with the force while being made, a process that can take a week per bomb, this cloud will also block force powers from affecting anyone or anything within it. This effect is so strong that using the force to control a thrown saber causes the saber to fall to the ground upon contact with the cloud. Time Delay Frag Grenades "Such a simple device. Yet so many have died due to under estimating so 'primitive' a weapon." These are very low tech weapons just like the smoke bombs. Using wicks to burn down and ignite a cumbustible powder to cause the metal ball that makes up the grenade to explode. Yes there are high tech versions but these can be sensed by security scanners. The low tech gunpowder grenades are considered so primative and unused that they do not register on scans. Making them ideal hidden armaments for taking out targets while he is already on the move to another one. If intense timing is needed over multiple targets he will use electronicly ignited wicks linked to a single transmition. When the transmition goes off all wicks are ignited at the same time and burn down. High tech meets low tech, and totally under the radar of security scans. Armor "Even the jedi use armor in war. At times you need to conserve your energy so that you may draw on the force more strongly later on." Cortosis Bracer Nempo took this off of his fallen master's body knowing full well how important an item it is. The bracer covers his entire left fore arm under his robes with a thin leather cover that hides it's true nature. Force Mask Like all miraluka, Nempo likes to cover his eyeless nature with headbands and the like. Taking this mask off of a sith comander gave him yet another option. The mask itself is, oddly enough, covored with markings related to gray teachings not sith ones. The mask itself makes his force presence seem almost non existant while he wears it. Paired with his force invisibility technique, this makes him truely untracable aslong as he is able to concentrate effectively. However wearing such a mask around others makes him seem even farther removed from others, so interaction with those unacustomed to miraluka is strained even farther than usual. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic